Believe Me When I Say I Love You
by villainrage
Summary: Sakura has been in-love w her best male friend Syaoran since they were in 6th grade. She confessed her feelings towards him when they were in 7th grade, but all he did was laugh in front of her face. what must she do for him to believe her? R&R pls
1. Prologue

Ni hao! Well this is my **first** fic ever so I'm not expecting you to like it. 'Coz I know it's kinda' lame. Hehe...

Btw, I'm dedicating my first fic to my good friend, Tiny (Waves her hand like a raging lunatic) Yey! Yey! Finally got the courage to write one!

Anyway, it might not be good enough but hope you guys like it.

Oh I don't own Card Captor Sakura so don't sue me. I'm just a petty not so lil' aspiring artist whose too obsessed with CCS! n.n;;

**

* * *

Summary:**

Sakura Kinomoto, now in 9th grade, has been in love with her best male friend, Syaoran Li since they were in their 6th grade. When they were in their 7th grade, she confessed her feelings towards him but all he did was laugh in front of her face. Her being an all around girl with a big sense of humor, what must she do for him to believe her?

* * *

[Current POV] 

_recollections_

"Dialogues"

'thoughts'

(My Comments)

-Setting-

**Action**

**

* * *

**

Believe Me When I Say I Love You

_**Prologue: A Typical Day

* * *

**_

-Tomoeda High School-

[Sakura POV]

"_Whahaha!!! You're kidding right? You almost got me there! 'Kura-chan!"_

'Darn why can't I forget about it. It's been 3 years already! Get a grip Sakura! He'll never see you as more than a friend! Geez he can't even stay with you for a minute without him ending up on the floor laughing.'

**Sigh**' I wish I could have been a bit serious whenever I'm with him. But what can I do! My heart goes fluttery and I can feel butterflies allover my stomach by just a mere sight of him! For crying out loud! I can't even make my mouth shut whenever I'm with him. Curse those gorgeous amber eyes that pierces through my soul, those chestnut colored hair that seems so unruly yet never fails to take my breath away.'

'Oh shit! What am I saying! I know I'm completely besotted over him which annoys me even more. Perhaps Tomoyo is right. Either I get over this feeling and forget about him or I make him believe me and then what? So what if he finally believes me? It wouldn't matter... he'll never love me back anyway.'

"Ohayou Sakura-chan!" A petite lady with Amethys eyes and long wavy hair greeted.

This is Tomoyo Daidouji my best female friend and cousin. We've known each other since we were in kindergarten and she's like a sister to me and she knows every side of me.

"Oh Sakura-chan! Finally I got the photos we took from last week!" She squealed in delight, her eyes shimmering you could literally see stars shining through it.

"You look soooo gorgeous in those clothes I've made for you! My mom even brought me a new sewing machine when she saw your photos!"

Did I mention that Tomoyo is obsessed with cameras and fashion designing is her hobby! And you guessed right! I was her loyal model 'cause I can't refuse her. That will certainly break her heart. She is my best friend after all.

[End of Sakura POV]

[Normal POV]

**Tinggggggggggggggggggg **(It's supposed to be the sound of the bell... hehe ;;)

A man wearing a dark blue long sleeves polo walked in front of the class.

"Ok everyone take your seat!"

Hearing this, everyone headed and sat towards their respected chair. Tomoyo sat beside Sakura carefully laying her bag on the floor.

It could have been another typically boring class for Sakura if there wasn't a certain chestnut haired boy scribbling sketches right behind her seat.

It was Syaoran Li, his male best friend. Without thought she looked behind grinning.

Then she said "What's up Syaoran-Kun! I can see you missed me that much that you can't help yourself from sketching my face"

He beamed at her with his mischievous smile then said "Yeah! I've missed you so much that I drew your face with the first character I thought of!" Raising his sketch he said "Isn't Barney adorable! I can see the perfect resemblance!" (yeah I know its lame... who would want to draw Barney anyway!)

Sakura's face went so red that Tomoyo covered her face to stop herself from bursting with laughter.

**Poof **Then suddenly an eraser went flying straight behind Sakura's head.

"Hoeeee!! Itai!" Yelped a surprised Sakura.

"Kinomoto! What are you doing there! You're not even paying attention!" Growled Higashiyama-sensei the grumpy old history professor.

"Since you seem to be so restless, Kinomoto-san, would you mind telling us a brief idea about Pearl Harbor"

She shot Tomoyo a pleading look, then a grim look towards Syaoran. But all he did was grin at her.

"Err... Ano... the pearl harbor... errrm... sensei" She stuttered.

"The pearl harbor, sensei is errm... a harbor that is disputed by many countries because of its abundance in pearl!" She quickly uttered without a thought causing the class to give out a raucous laughter.

"That's it Kinomoto-san! It's an hour detention for you!" Screamed Higashiyama-sensei.

And that is just Sakura's typical school day.

TBC...

* * *

I know there isn't much into it... that's why it's just a prologue... 

But I promise next chapter will be more exiting and there'll be more SS.

Hurrah! To all SS fans...lol...

So hope you guys liked it...I want to know if I should still continue with this fic so please R&R...

See yah next chapter... (I hope =P)


	2. Chapter1: News & Fortunes

Wow! Someone actually liked the story!!! I'm soooo happy! One minute I was stuck on a so called "writer's block" then after I saw your reviews ideas just came flooding through me! Thank you sooo much **melon-heart **for being my 1st reviewer and to **sHiPpO9113** for being second! You guys brighten up my day! lol

Why was Syaoran drawing Barney? Well because he was sooo bored in class so he just did that =P

And why Barney? Well I can't think of any other character that might seem a bit funny and annoying... hehe... also I kinda' remembered my classmate nn;

Anyway I was really happy that you liked the story. Hope you'll like this one too...

Oh I forgot to mention before that in this story Syaoran & the rest of the guys are already 15, so I'm assuming that all the Clow Cards had been caught and turned into Sakura Cards. Although I don't think I'll be including these clow cards in my story, well may be a lil' coz I want this fic to be as realistic as possible.

Another thing, this is an SS fic, as well as a bit ET. Though there won't be too many mushy and fluffy stuffs coz I'm not really good at writing those kinda' stuff.

And in this fic, instead of Syaoran and Meilin being cousins, it would be Syaoran and Eriol. And Eriol, Tomoyo and Meilin may be a bit OOC. And why is that? Because I need them that way for reasons I have no intention of telling you...lol

* * *

Sigh... do I really have to say this? Okay okay! I don't own Card Captor Sakura. The oh-so-great CLAMP owns it. Although I wish I did anyway. Lol

[Current POV]

_Recollections_

"Dialogues"

'thoughts'

(My Comments)

-Setting-

**Action**

Anyway... enough of these crap and on with the story...

* * *

**Believe Me When I Say I Love You**

**_Chapter 1: News & Fortunes...

* * *

_**

-Tomoeda High School, Cafeteria-

It has been a busy day and everyone seems to be lifeless. And sleepiness is visibly looming the entire area, surrounding a group of students dining together on a lone table at a corner of Maki's Cafeteria (Yeah Maki now has a cafeteria! Her toy store is a hit so she decided to add a new business =P).

Usually lunch break would be filled with enthusiasm and silly stories can be heard between these students, but for unknown reason, everyone seems to be quiet this moment. Minding their own businesses and devouring their lunch as if their entire life depends on it. (lol)

Until somebody broke the silence.

"Hey guys!" Yamazaki Takahashi announced.

Hearing this Syaoran's face rose and looked at Yamazaki giving him an annoyed look then said, "What?"

"We don't know yet, so tell us" said Eriol.

Yamazaki feeling proud of himself for breaking the silence raised his index finger then said "Did you guys know..."

With this everyone sighed giving Yamazaki exasperated looks and muttered among themselves. "Ah not again!", "Sheesh", "Geez", and a horde of curses and mumblings. (Yeah they've been hearing Yamazaki's lies since elementary so they're kinda' tired from hearing this kinds of stories.)

Feeling the pressure of the numerous death glares he's been receiving, Yamazaki said in a quick low voice "according to flower language, a yellow acacia flower signifies a secret love". Then quickly bowed his head and devoured his meal. (I have no idea what a yellow acacia flower looks like so don't ask me, I just read this on a trivia site. Lol)

After a few moments of silence he gave out a sigh of relief.

Eriol seem to be pondering on something then said "Hmmm... flowers e..."

"Now I remember!" Clapping his hands in recollection.

"If I'm not mistaken, I think I saw that kind of flower on top of Meilin's chair last Valentine's Day?" Confirmed Eriol, then turned his head giving Syaoran a knowing smile then said, "You saw that too, ne Syaoran-kun?"

Syaoran cleared his throat then hurriedly said "Why ask me? What do I know about annoying flowers!?"

Seeing Syaoran's expression Eriol smirked.

"I wonder, does Meilin-chan have a boyfriend?" Inquired Kazuki. (Hehe I just made this guy up 'coz there seem to be few guys in their class who actively participates in the story)

"I'm sure she has! Why would a girl as nice and pretty as Meilin-chan have none!" Yamazaki said.

"Not only a boyfriend, I'm sure she has tons of secret admirers as well." Joined Eriol while eyeing Syaoran.

Syaoran cleared his throat then rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile on the girls table, opposite to the guys, the situation is different. Silly giggles can be heard followed by shy laughter and giddy conversations.

"I'm really excited!" Exclaimed Sakura.

"Finally Yukito-kun is done with his studies! And he's really coming back to Tomoeda." Sakura giggled with stars clearly visible in her eyes.

"I wonder how he looks now. I'm sure he's still as handsome as ever." Tomoyo said while focusing her camera toward Sakura's dreamy face. She never gets tired of stirring Sakura's imagination.

"Tsukishiro Yukito-kun is your brother's best friend right?" Inquired Naoko snapping Sakura from her dreams.

"Oh yeah! And after finishing his studies, he's finally coming back next month." Sakura happily said.

Chiharu tickled Sakura then said "And you still like him after all these years".

"You never really change Sakura-chan."

And with this Sakura blushed like a ripe tomato making everyone once again laugh and giggle.

[Flashback]

-Kinomoto Residence, Living Room-

_**Krrrrriiiiiiiiiiinnngggggg!!! Krrrrriiiiiiiinnnnngggg!!!**_

"_Matte! I'm coming now!"_

"_Moshi moshi! Kinomoto Residence, Sakura desu." Replied Sakura on the handset._

"_Oi Sakura-chan! Konbanwa! How have you been?" A cool guy's voice said._

"_Hoeeeee!!! Yukito-kun?! Is that really you!?" Sakura said while literally bouncing up and down all around the living room._

"_Ano... Is Touya-kun there?" Inquired Yukito._

"_Err... gomen, Oniichan is out. He has his part-time job so I'm the only one here."_

_Sakura said sounding disappointed that Yukito preferred to speak with her brother instead._

"_Oh yeah, I forgot. Touya-kun has numerous part-time jobs."_

"_Anyway, I just want to inform him that I'll be returning to Tomoeda. I'm planning to go back as soon as my diploma is released. That would probably be a month from now." Yukito said sounding as excited as Sakura upon hearing the news._

"_Really! I'm sure Oniichan would be glad to hear that. Oh I can't wait to see you again. What would you like to eat; I'll cook anything for you when you return?" Sakura said continuously._

"_Errrm... Sakura-chan anything would be ok with me and besides it's still a month a way so don't bother yourself too much."_

"_Ano... Sakura-chan I think I need to go now. Gomen, my housemate has just arrived and I'm in-charge of cooking tonight." Yukito said hurriedly before Sakura could start another horde of questions._

"_Eh... gomen Yukito-kun, I took your time with my silly questions." Sakura said sounding disappointed._

"_Oh that's ok Sakura-chan."_

"_Ja Yukito-kun". Sakura said feeling sad that their conversation is so short, yet somehow dreamy and lighthearted after hearing Yukito's news. _

"_Oh well... Ja Sakura-chan" Yukito said then hurriedly ended the call._

[End of Flashback]

-Kinomoto Residence, Sakura's Bedroom-

Sakura crouched on her bed feeling tired yet sleep seems to be so far from reach. She has given up counting sheep as she reached over a hundred but still sleep just won't come to her. (FYI: It was said that counting jumping sheep will make one sleepy...lol)

Feeling frustrated she stood up from her bed and went to her desk. Taking the clow book from her drawer, she then cleared her desk. Grabbing every candy wrapper while cursing Kero for not cleaning his mess. Good thing Kero is already fast asleep inside her drawer or this would spark another argument.

Sitting on the chair across her desk, she let out a frustrated sigh. 'Perhaps a lil' fortune telling will bring me some sleep.' Recently she has been feeling a lil' queasy and unsettled. Several questions has been going on her head and perhaps this little fortune telling could help her and finally grant her sleep. (I read on the manga that Clow cards can also be used for fortune telling)

So she opened the clow book then grabbed the cards. She shuffled them repeatedly for about 3 times. Muttering a low incantation.

"By the power of the stars

I Sakura, your mistress command you

Grant me the power to see

The future as it might be...

Release!"

(Hehe I just made up this incantation...lol)

She then picked 3 cards and placed them side by side.

Slowly she opened the first card, followed by the second then the third.

She was baffled at what she saw. Then slowly the meaning struck her.

Glowing before her with a pink aura, were the Love card in the middle flanked by the Storm card on the left and the Hope card on the right.

The words came flooding through her...

"After the storm in your heart, there is hope..."

"After the storm in your heart, there is hope..."

"After the storm in your heart, there is hope..."

TBC...

* * *

So how was it guys? Did you like it?

It's a bit short though... but I promise next chapter will be a bit longer.

So what do you think does that fortune telling imply? Hehe...

If it wasn't for those successive annoying power failures, I could have added this chapter sooner. But those blackouts keep messing up my work.

And once again I'm very thankful to those who reviewed my work...

Keep reading and continue reviewing... this really inspires me and makes me motivated to write...

Anyway, see yah next chap...


	3. Chapter2: Shopping For Your Heart

Wow! Once again I thank you guys, **melon-heart, ****sHiPpO9113****, and sakura11** for reviewing my fic.

As for that fortune telling stuff... I just made that up as well as that incantation. I prefer it short so as not to give away too much hint regarding the story and also because I'm not really good with poetry and stuff. Hehe =P

Clow cards? As I have mentioned in my previous chapter, I'm not sure if I'll be including much about them but perhaps a little in some random scenes.

I apologize if last chapter was still short because I want to update real soon so as not to keep you waiting. And I don't think it would seem really nice if I add this chapter to the previous one... 'coz that would spoil the fun. Hehe =P

Once again... I do not own Card Captor Sakura, though I wish I did. But I would gladly take it if they'll give it to me... my birthday is kinda' near y'know...lol =P

* * *

[Current POV]

_Recollections_

"Dialogues"

'thoughts'

(My Comments)

-Setting-

**Action

* * *

**

Anyway let's get down to business shall we? =P

**Preview of last chapter:**

She then picked 3 cards and placed them side by side.

Slowly she opened the first card, followed by the second then the third.

She was baffled at what she saw. Then slowly the meaning struck her.

Glowing before her were the Love card in the middle flanked by the Storm card on the left and the Hope card on the right.

The words came flooding through her...

"After the storm in your heart, there is hope..."

"After the storm in your heart, there is hope..."

"After the storm in your heart, there is hope..."

* * *

**Believe Me When I Say I Love You**

**_Chapter 2: Shopping For Your Heart

* * *

_**

"After the storm in your heart, there is hope..."

"Hmmm... what does that mean?"

Sakura said staring with wide eyes over the Sakura cards in front of her.

After almost an eternity she let out an exasperated breath. 'Oh mahn! I just don't understand this!' She stood up carefully gathering the three cards. Placing them back inside the book then leaving it atop the bookshelf making sure that it is well hidden if ever someone comes over to inspect her bookshelf.

'Perhaps I should wake Kero-chan and ask him...Nah! That would make him really furious'. She quickly dismissed the though. Heading straight to her bed she thought about calling Tomoyo-chan, but once again dismissed it thinking it is quite late already. She went down on her bed then said "I'll just ask them about it tomorrow..." Closed her eyes then went on a peaceful slumber.

-Kinomoto Residence, Next Day-

"Hoeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" A loud scream can be heard at the second floor of the Kinomoto Residence. Followed by several running and stomping.

"Oh no!!! I overslept again! I only have 15 minutes left to eat and prepare!" Exclaimed Sakura while hurriedly undressed then changed to her uniform while brushing her hair all at the same time. (Yeah! She's doing them at the same time. Ain't she an expert on these things? She's been like this since elementary! Lol)

"Late again Sakura?" A yellow creature with lil' wings behind his back peeked from her drawer and flew straight to Sakura's dresser. "Geez I though becoming a Clow mistress might change you but it seems you'll really never change". Commented Kero while rubbing her tummy hoping that Sakura would give him his breakfast soon.

"Shut up Kero!" Sakura annoyingly replied then suddenly she remembered about last night's fortune telling.

"Oh yeah Kero-chan! Please make sure your home when I return this afternoon. There's something really important I need to discuss with you." She grabbed her hat and her backpack then headed to the door. "Oh and please don't leave your mess on my drawer 'coz I really hate cleaning up!" She yelled then slammed the door shut.

"Oh well... there goes my breakfast." Kero said sounding disappointed that Sakura forgot to grab him something to eat.

He then smirked as an idea popped over his head... 'Well I just have to find my own breakfast ne Sakura-chan...' He thought while giving a sinister laugh.

"Whahahaha..."

Meanwhile downstairs you can smell the scrumptious meal as Kinomoto Fujitaka prepares breakfast and packs Sakura's lunch.

"Ohayou kaiju!" Touya greeted while reading a newspaper with the word "Classified adds" written in big bold letters in the cover. (Now that Touya has graduated in college, he has more time for different kinds of jobs =P)

"Sakura is not kaiju!" She stomped and kicked his brother on the knee.

"Whatever!" Touya smiled with a smirk over his face.

"Feeling lively as ever ne Sakura-chan."

"Ohayou!" Greeted Fujitaka.

Sakura turned to her dad and greeted him with a smile. "Ohayou dad!"

She sat on the table, grabbed her toasts then savored the freshness of the morning when Touya spoke "Hey Kaiju is being late legal now in Tomoeda High School?" He smirked as his face rose from the newspaper he was reading.

"Hoeeeee!!!!" Sakura stood up swallowed her toasts, grabbed her hot chocolate and in one swift motion gulped and emptied the mug.

Then she quickly dashed towards the kitchen, grabbed her bag and packed lunch, kissed her dad on the cheek.

"Wow, your monster skills are finally appearing." Touya joked but then Sakura slammed her bag into his face, cutting him off as she quickly dashed towards the door to put on her roller skates.

She yelled "Bye dad" before a loud bang was heard as she slammed the door shut.

She was lucky that Mr. Terada is currently on a meeting so their first period turned out to be an independent study or she would have been really embarrassed for being late again for the hundredth time.

Gasping for breath she slowly sat beside her best friend, Tomoyo, who was smiling at her. "Ohayou Sakura-chan" an amethyst eyed girl greeted her.

"Ohayou Tomoyo-chan" she replied as she carefully placed her bag behind her chair.

She turned around to greet Syaoran but she saw that he was fast asleep.

She turned to Tomoyo voicing the question in her mind "Ei Tomoyo-chan, what happened to Syaoran-kun? He looks so tired." Tomoyo looked at her with a naughty smile on her face. "I don't know Sakura-chan; perhaps you should ask Hiiragizawa-kun".

Sakura smirked as she poked Syaoran on the ribs making him shout "Gomen-nasai sensei! I was really tired and my eyes just suddenly closed without me noticing them!" He stuttered then blinked before he realized that Terada-sensei was not there and it was just Sakura playing a trick on him.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Syaoran screamed at her face followed by an ugly scowl and numerous curses and mumblings.

"Damn I was having such a nice dream and you just ruined it you dumb-ass!" He was really furious now.

"Geez! What's with you today? Did your sense of humor hibernated or something? Can't you even take a joke?" Countered Sakura as she quickly took her seat kicking the chair in front of her.

[Syaoran POV]

'Geez what's wrong with her. She woke me up then ruined my dreams then screamed at me! Does she have her period or something? She gets more and more annoying everyday.'

'Ow Meilin-chan... that was such a nice dream. Perfect timing to wake me up, just when she was just about to answer me!'

I sighed as I saw Sakura-chan and Daidouji-san stepping out of the room. My curiosity got ahead of me so I decided to follow them. They went towards the garden behind and sat beside the fountain. 'Sakura-chan... something seems to be bothering her'. I can see numerous emotions behind her pretty emerald eyes. 'I hate to admit it but her eyes are really pretty y'know'. I hid myself behind a tree hoping to grab something of what they're talking about. Sakura seem pretty serious then suddenly Daidouji-san giggled and Sakura-chan turned red. Hearing nothing I decided to return to the room to once again go back to my dreamy nap hoping to hear what Meilin-chan was about to say to me in my dreams.

[End of Syaoran POV]

[Sakura POV]

I was really feeling happy as I saw Syaoran-kun's sleeping face. He looks so happy and peaceful so I decided to make fun of him.

But I never expected him to be that furious at me. It was just a silly joke! What's wrong with him anyway? Then he started cursing me saying something about dreams and Meilin-chan. My heart sank as I heard him said that. I knew he has feelings for Meilin-chan but still I was really hurt. To hide the pain in my chest I screamed back at him. Then kicked that poor chair in front of me. I admit that what I did was wrong but he didn't have to scream at me and embarrass me from the whole class.

So I sat back on my chair. Forced a smile on my face then looked at Tomoyo-chan. She smiled at me as she saw the hidden pain behind my smile and asked me if I would like to walk with her to the garden. I agreed to come with her since Terada-sensei won't be coming to class and we still have 45 more minutes study time though I'm not really in the mood to study after what took place a couple of minutes ago.

I nodded at Tomoyo as she gently pulled my hand. She was so nice and gentle that as we were walking all the pain in my heart slowly disappeared.

We went towards the garden behind our school. My heart sang as I saw all the pretty flowers on the wide span of flower beds. Petunias, roses, sunflowers, peonies, ivies and a lot more flowers. You can smell the freshness of the morning and the mild chill in the air. It was a sight to behold with the sun rising a bit higher towards the east gently illuminating the trees and flowers. With birds chirping everywhere and flying freely towards the sky.

I saw Tomoyo-chan staring at me as she sat beside the fountain. She has a wide smile in her face and her eyes are sparkling. I can tell that she was wishing that she had her camera with her so that she could record this scenario. She likes to record these kinds of scenes saying it was one of my precious moments.

I walked and sat beside her. I waved my hand to snap her back to reality. She blushed as she noticed me sitting beside her.

[End of Sakura POV]

[Normal POV]

"Ne Tomoyo-chan, what did you want to talk about with me"? Sakura asked as she carefully smoothed her skirt.

"Oh nothing in particular, I just noticed that you looked sad so I kinda' wanted to cheer you up." Tomoyo sweetly answered.

"Oh that's so sweet of you but you really didn't have to worry. I just had a bad morning and Kero-chan didn't wake me up in time." Sakura replied as she remembered about the question she's been meaning to ask her best friend. She can't talk about that with Syaoran 'coz she's sure he'll just say it's just a silly little thing and there's really no need to worry about it. Plus he'll just tease her and make fun of her.

"By the way Tomoyo-chan, I just remembered!"

"Last night I tried reading my fortune using the Sakura cards." Sakura told her the story including every detail, she even re-enacted everything beginning from the incantation up to the arrangement of the cards.

"After the storm in you heart, there is hope..." She repeated hoping that Tomoyo might understand what the cards are trying to say.

"But are you sure that's really what the cards are saying?" Tomoyo replied after hearing the story.

"Of course I am! I heard a voice inside my head saying them to me. So it's definitely correct." declared Sakura.

"Hmm... I wonder what that means..." pondered Tomoyo.

"Do you think it has something to do with Yukito-kun finally coming back?" Sakura asked with her eyes closed as if visualizing something.

"You know that I like him ever since I saw him but he rejected and said that he only likes me as a sister. And now he's coming back!"

"Doesn't that sound like what the cards say? That's definitely like a storm in my heart." Exclaimed Sakura her eyes shimmering in delight.

"And now that he's coming back... there's definitely hope that his feelings will change towards me." She said feeling proud of herself for giving a logical explanation.

"That is possible..." Tomoyo said with a hidden glint in her eyes.

"But it could also be related to your feelings towards Li-kun." She smirked as she saw Sakura's sudden change of reaction.

"No way! That'll never happen." Sakura scowled.

"Oh sure that's possible." Tomoyo responded as she stood up then raised her index finger.

She stood up in front of her as if trying to imitate a teacher explaining to a kindergarten student.

"You see Sakura-chan; it is possible that the 'storm' is referring to your current relationship with Li-kun."

"And 'hope' would mean that there is a chance that you two would be together someday."

Sakura was dumbfounded by what she heard. She has never really considered that possibility.

"Naaah... that would be impossible." Sakura said with a sad voice.

Tomoyo looked at her knowing how painful her best friend is feeling.

"There's no such thing as impossible Sakura-chan." She patted her on the shoulder.

"You see, Tomoyo-chan... Syaoran-kun is..." She bowed her head then said in a low voice "Syaoran-kun is in love with Meilin-chan ever since the first time he saw her..."

Tomoyo sat back and held her best friend's hand.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, everything will be better. Tsukishiro-kun is coming back. You'll forget about Li-kun in no time." Tomoyo said with a gentle voice hoping to comfort Sakura's mourning heart.

Suddenly Sakura's head rose. She has an evil smile all over her face. "So did Hiiragizawa-kun confessed to you already?" Sakura teased.

"Eh! What made you think he likes me?" Tomoyo replied her face as red as a ripe tomato.

"Oh c'mon Tomoyo! I'm your best friend. I know you like him and he likes you too." Sakura smirked. She has seen how much Tomoyo blushes every time Hiiragizawa-kun smiles. And the special smile that he has been giving only her. (She's not so dense when it comes to other people's relationships... lol =P)

She giggled as she saw Tomoyo's expression, so she decided to tickle Tomoyo's side. She is very ticklish so they laughed and giggled until they heard the bell ringing.

Hearing this they both stood up and decided to start walking back to class, once again holding their hands together.

-Tomoeda High School, Lunch Break-

Typical scenario everywhere around Maki's Cafeteria. Freshly cooked meal hanging in the air as students line up as the picked their meal. A wide variety of food can be found ranging from Japanese cuisine such as Sushi and Tonkatsu to Chinese and Italian Cuisine. There is also the all-time favorite – burger and fries. Not to mention numerous varieties of cakes and pastries for dessert. But still some prefer home-made cooking.

Out on the corner of Maki's Cafeteria Sakura was happily chatting with her friends. A girl with long black hair tied in two buns hanging at the side of her head can be seen walking towards them. She has crimson eyes that sparkle whenever the rays of the sun passes through them. She's average in height with a fine body build, not too skinny and not chubby either. She walked gracefully her bottom swaying seductively. To the eye of most people she is perfect. She is nice, smart, and pretty & everything you would ask for a girl. She is after all the most desirable girl in their class. Most especially in the eyes of one particular chestnut haired boy, Syaoran Li. Yes, she is Li Meilin, the most popular girl and Syaoran's 'secret love'.

"Hi girls!" Meilin smiled eyeing everyone surrounding the table.

The girls all smiled at her but Sakura couldn't help herself from faking hers. She doesn't really hate Meilin, she's really nice but Sakura just can't dismiss the thought that Syaoran likes this girl.

"Oh by the way, I just want to invite you guys to my birthday party. I'll be celebrating it tomorrow evening so please come to my house. It's just a small party but you could bring your friends if you like." Meilin announced in an expectant tone. (Err... can somebody please tell me when is Meilin's birthday? I really have no idea Sweat)

Everyone agreed to come but Sakura seemed a bit reluctant though she decided to come in the end. After all it's just a birthday party and it's not as if something bad will happen to her if she comes.

After hearing their response Meilin left them and headed towards the guys table located at the other end of Maki's cafeteria.

Meilin waved her hands as she greeted the guys, once again inviting everyone for her birthday party. As she heard their agreements she bid them goodbye then headed towards the other tables.

After Meilin left Eriol turned to look at Syaoran who seemed to be in a daze or in deep thought of something. He elbowed him and whispered "Let's grab a gift for her later."

[Syaoran POV]

'Oh no! Meilin-chan's coming here! What should I do? I Know I'll smile, yes smile Syaoran. Give her a big warm smile. Err... wait may be not... I'll just look stupid.

I was really breathless when I saw her wave her hands and smiled at me. Well maybe not just at me... but at us. I was really amazed by her eyes. She was like a goddess! So pretty and gentle... I can stare at her forever. I was surprised I didn't notice she was speaking to me. She was asking me to come to her birthday party. And without a thought an answered her with a "yes I'll be there" and she quickly smiled in acknowledgement.

I heard everyone agreed to come then she bid as goodbye. My heart sank as I saw her leave. I was really hoping for a longer conversation with her. A chance to get to know her better and stuffs. Then a though struck me, what gift should I buy for her? I have no idea what she likes and what she hates. I really want to give her something worth remembering. Then suddenly Eriol elbowed me. As if he heard my problem he told me that we'll grab her a gift later. I wonder, does he have any idea for a good gift? Or perhaps I should ask Sakura-chan and Daidouji-chan to come with us later. But considering our quarrel this morning it might not be a good idea. We'll maybe Eriol does have an idea; after all he wouldn't be proposing this if he has none. Then the bell rang and everybody stood up.

[Normal POV]

-Maki's Toy Store-

"Ne Sakura-chan what do you plan on giving Meilin-chan?" Inquired Tomoyo.

"Hmmm... this lil' bunny looks cute. This should be fine?" Sakura answered as she headed towards the counter to pay for the stuffed bunny.

"How about you?" Sakura turned at Tomoyo.

"Well I plan on making her a dress; the two of you seem to have similar measurements so I think I can manage to make one for her." Tomoyo replied with her eyes shining as she visualizes what dress she'll be making. She's planning on making one for Sakura as well.

Meanwhile...

Two guys went inside a jewelry store with a huge silver sign stating "Silvers galore".

One has dark blue hair and wears spectacles while the other one is an amber eyed boy with a chestnut hair.

"Konnichiwa! What can I do for you?" The sales lady greeted them.

"We're looking for a present for a good friend." Eriol replied with a smile.

"She'll be celebrating her birthday and we were wondering if you could help us find one." Syaoran stated in a business-like tone.

The saleslady led them on a glass covered rack that displays several necklaces, earrings, bracelets and rings.

"Hmmm... earrings might not be a good idea 'coz I don't know what type she likes. Rings either 'coz you don't know the size of her fingers... or you do?" Eriol turned to Syaoran who seemed to be intently looking at something.

"So did you like something sir?" The saleslady inquired.

"That one would be perfect!" Syaoran pointed on a lone silver necklace placed on a small blue jewelry box. "I think I'll take that one." Syaoran said as he grabbed his wallet behind his pants.

"Hmmm... not a bad choice Syaoran..." Eriol congratulated.

The saleslady took the silver necklace with a gleaming silver pendant. It was really pretty and expensive but Syaoran can afford it. Also he's willing to spend every cent he has just to please the girl she likes.

After he paid, the saleslady wrapped the blue jewelry box with a silver ribbon atop it. Then she attached a card and handed it to Syaoran.

"One problem though..." Eriol suddenly snapped at Syaoran.

"Are you planning on proposing to her?" He smirked as he eyed Syaoran.

Syaoran's eyes suddenly became filled with determination. But still he responded "Can I? I don't know..."

After this they headed home with Syaoran safely wrapping his hands on a small blue jewelry box. Inside was hidden a sparkling silver necklace adorned with a pendant in a shape of a Chinese character "ai" or in other words... "Love".

TBC...

* * *

Well that's it... hope you liked it... continue reading and please R & R

Oh btw, I might not be able to update soon because of the numerous projects waiting ahead of me. Deadlines for my school works is really approaching so I need to work on them... college life is just so demanding... oh well... cyah next chap!


	4. Chapter 3: Proposal

Yup... you read it right... it's really an update...lol

After a few decades I finally get to update this thing. Hehe sorry guys I was just really busy with my exams and major plates so I never really got the time to update.

Also I kind' a got hooked up with playing ragnarok...lol

But here I am alas updating the story. It's my sem break now so hopefully I could update more and get the story to move on...

Once again thanks to those who reviewed my fic...

**melon-heart** – syaoran WILL notice sakura... and it'll be soon so keep reading and thanks for reviewing my fic

**Jishu26** – thanks for the support... I did well in my exams anyway :D

**sHiPpO9113**– here's an update hope you'll like it

**Tinaptran**** –** though it looks like MS at first this is an SS fic. I guarantee that...

And once again... the formalities

Disclaimer: I do not own car captor sakura... clamp owns it so don't sue me. But my birthday was just a couple of days ago so I'd be glad to have it as a present lol P

_Current POV_

"Dialogues"

'thoughts'

(My Comments)

-Setting-

Now on with the story!

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

"So did you like something sir?" The saleslady inquired.

"That one would be perfect!" Syaoran pointed on a lone silver necklace placed on a small blue jewelry box. "I think I'll take that one." Syaoran said as he grabbed his wallet behind his pants.

"Hmmm... not a bad choice Syaoran..." Eriol congratulated.

The saleslady took the silver necklace with a gleaming silver pendant. It was really pretty and expensive but Syaoran can afford it. Also he's willing to spend every cent he has just to please the girl she likes.

After he paid, the saleslady wrapped the blue jewelry box with a silver ribbon atop it. Then she attached a card and handed it to Syaoran.

"One problem though..." Eriol suddenly snapped at Syaoran.

"Are you planning on proposing to her?" He smirked as he eyed Syaoran.

Syaoran's eyes suddenly became filled with determination. But still he responded "Can I? I don't know..."

After this they headed home with Syaoran safely wrapping his hands on a small blue jewelry box. Inside was hidden a sparkling silver necklace adorned with a pendant in a shape of a Chinese character "ai" or in other words... "Love".

* * *

**Believe Me When I Say I Love You**

_**Chapter 3: Proposal...**_

* * *

-Meilin's House-

"Arigato minna... I'm really glad you came." Meilin said as she welcomed her guests.

Tonight is her birthday celebration and everybody came to her party.

"Wow! Your house looks amazing!" Exclaimed Naoko as she entered Meilin's house or should I say a mansion. Meilin Ling (Yah I changed her last name 'cause she's not supposed to be related to Xaio Lang in this fic and giving them same surnames would be confusing right?) is after all the only daughter of a rich businessman.

They moved to Tomoeda a couple of years ago and bought this mansion right across the Li mansion which was before also one of the Li clan's properties.

The mansion is three-storey in height. 35 meters both in frontage and depth (err... is that big enough?) with a large expanse of garden in front and with wide French windows and protruding colonnades.

"Happy Birthday Meilin-chan" Kinomoto Sakura together with her best friend Daidouji Tomoyo greeted her as they entered the wide spacious reception hall of the Ling Mansion. Sakura was wearing a dress that was as usual made by Tomoyo. It was a simple white sleeve-less blouse with pink sakura patterned petals on its neckline. Paired with light blue Capri pants once again with sakura petals on its waist. Tomoyo on the other hand was wearing a simple one piece knee-length dress. Lavender in color with a few sparkling beads and flowers at its hem.

They handed Meilin their gift then they headed towards their friends Naoko, Chiharu and Rika who was beaming at them.

Eriol and Syaoran then arrived. Eriol Looking fresh and suave as he gave Meilin a typical nod as he greeted her a happy birthday quickly darting towards where Tomoyo and Sakura was. Syaoran on the other hand was dumbstruck and was blushing furiously as he saw Meilin smiling at him. She was wearing a traditional red cheongsam dress embroidered with flowers.

He stuttered as he greeted her a happy birthday. He noticed that Eriol was already gone so he forgot to hand over his gift and quickly dashed to where everybody was.

The party went on and on with everybody laughing and telling stories. And Yamazaki constantly telling numerous lies while Chiharu whacks him on the head. Eriol and Tomoyo secretly eyeing one another and blushing whenever their eyes met. Syaoran on the other hand was lost in thought most of the time as he constantly eyes Meilin.

Sakura sighed after numerous hours of constantly listening to her friends' stories. It has been getting boring for her though she does smile once in a while whenever they ask her opinions. Though she was not really paying much attention to them her mind was occupied of only one person. Syaoran. She watched his every move and saw every meaningful look that Syaoran has been giving Meilin. It even worsens his mood when she saw Meilin left and headed towards the balcony with Syaoran following behind her. She was really curious and wanted to follow them but her conscience was telling them that perhaps they needed some privacy. After numerous minutes of mentally arguing with herself finally her curiosity got ahead of her and so she excused her self from the company and decided to follow them.

Eriol noticed Meiling and Syaoran left earlier ago and now Sakura just left.

'This might be interesting' he thought.

'Now Syaoran my descendant... what will you do now.'

_Sakura POV_

'Oh man... what am I doing here? Haven't they got enough already? My back is getting painful already from sitting here all night.' It was really boring since all everybody did was chat and eat. If it isn't for Tomoyo and Syaoran I wouldn't have come here anyway.

Anyway, my body was screaming out of boredom when I saw Meilin left the group and headed towards the balcony. It was obvious that she was bored as well. And for some reason I can see that something was bothering her. She doesn't look as genki though it was her birthday. I felt sad for her as I saw a hidden pain in her eyes but my thought where quickly averted as I saw Syaoran heading her way as well.

'Hmmm... what's he gonna do?' I thought as I saw them walk towards the balcony. I really wanted to follow them and listen but my conscience told me that it would be wrong for me to eavesdrop. And they do need some privacy. I reasoned that Syaoran probably wanted some quality time with her since he does like her. Or should I say that he adores her so much. But then after numerous minutes of thought I just couldn't resist anymore. The temptation was too much for me to bear to I decided to follow them.

_Syaoran POV_

Now matter how many times I looked at her she never fails to take my breath away. She is really pretty especially tonight. For some reason though her eyes seem a bit sad. Though I don't understand why. It is her birthday right? So she should be happy.

I was busy admiring Meilin when I saw her leave the group and headed towards the balcony. I was kind' a bothered so I decided to follow her.

And there she was seating across the balcony. She looks like a goddess with the moon shining across her face. And her hair flowing as the wind blew past them. Her eyes look so sad and I can't help from sighing as I looked at her.

I was busy admiring when I was surprised as she turned her head and greeted me. "Oh hi there Li" she said. I was surprised and caught of guard so I blushed really hard. Good thing it was a bit dark or she could have seen how red I was.

Anyway she invited me to sit with her and I graciously accepted her offer. Though I was still really feeling hot and was blushing furiously. Then a thought struck me... I was alone with Meilin. What should I say to her? I was really nervous until she broke the silence.

"Was that gift for me?" She said.

Then I remembered scolding myself for not giving her my gift earlier ago.

I stuttered and said "Yeah" as I handed her my gift.

She smiled at me as I handed her my gift.

"Would it be ok if I open it now?" She asked me as I stared into her lovely eyes. Of course I said yes but I was really embarrassed as I remembered Eriol's words. "Are you "_planning on proposing to her?"_

I quickly shook the idea. I'm not ready for it yet and I don't think it would be right for me proposing to her since we haven't really known each other that well.

She was meticulously untying the ribbon until finally it was off revealing a dark blue box. Carefully she opened it and was surprised when she saw what was inside it.

She was awed and quickly said her thanks.

"It was lovely, thank you very much! I love it" She said. And with that my heart melted as I saw her put on the necklace around her neck.

_Normal POV_

Syaoran and Meilin had been chatting for awhile now. Syaoran telling her stories of her sisters and Meilin laughing at his stories.

"Yah sometimes my sisters are just so annoying. Though I really miss them since they're away." Syaoran said recalling all the fun times he had with his sisters.

Then he noticed Meilin suddenly getting quiet and looking a bit distant and thoughtful.

"I'm sorry did I say something offensive?" He asked her.

"Nah, I just remembered my mom and dad that's all" She said once again smiling at him.

"Oh I didn't saw them at the party. Where are they?" He asked then mentally scolded himself as he saw Meilin looked sad. 'Nice one Syaoran! That's negative 1000 points for you'.

"Oh sorry for that." She said as she saw Syaoran looking alarmed.

"They were just out on a business trip that's all."

Wanting to change the topic she said "You know this is the first time we really talked and I had a really great time. Would you mind if I call you Syaoran?" She asked.

"Oh su-sure! My pleasure!" Syaoran said his face even redder than it was before and once again he thanked the heavens that it was dark.

"Thanks! Then you can call me Meilin."

Once again they started chatting. They talked about numerous stuffs. Their interests and hobbies.

He was amazed that Meilin was fond of romantic novels. He didn't know that side of her and was really thankful for this chance that he was able to know her more.

_Sakura POV_

I saw Syaoran and Meilin happily chatting. I must admit that Syaoran looked really happy with her. I wouldn't want to ruin their moment together so I hid behind the corner.

I was surprised when I saw Syaoran went down on his knees.

Then I saw them looking at each other. My heart was now beating fast. 'What's going on? Is he going to tell her?' I asked myself.

Suddenly he spoke in a dead serious tone.

"My lady..."

"The moment I laid my eyes upon you... I knew it was love..."

"Every waking moment I thought of nothing else but you. Your eyes, piercing through my soul..."

"Your hair... flowing radiantly like silk...

"And your lips... tempting and kissable drives me to my sanity..."

"And most especially your face... filled with serenity, kindness and beauty..."

"My lady I never believed in love until I saw you..."

"I love you so much... would you bestow upon me the honor of your love?"

And with this my heart broke into pieces. I could not take it anymore. So I ran, tears streaking down my face. I couldn't wait to hear Meilin's answer. It was too much for me to bear. Tomoyo saw me leave and quickly she followed me outside.

Sakura went home afterwards. Unable to control her tears she opened her drawer, took a pair of scissors and stabbed her heart...

End of the story... tragic isn't it?

* * *

- 

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Gotcha! Lol I was just kidding... I'm not that mean to end the story quickly hehehe....

Anyway back to the real story... P

* * *

_Normal POV_

Syaoran was really having a great time with Meilin.

So he wanted to please her even more, so he stood up then went down on his knees.

Meilin was surprised at what he was doing.

"Hey what are you doing?" She asked looking a bit surprised.

"Hehe acting out I suppose" he said.

"Just play along, this would be fun?" he added.

Meilin beamed at him and stood up knowing what he was planning to do.

She handed him her hand and he took it graciously as they both stared into each other's eyes.

Syaoran's heart was beating really fast now and butterflies seems to have formed all over his stomach. But there's no way he's going to stop now that he has started. Though he was also surprised at what he was doing and was glad when she decided to play along with him.

"My lady..." He said sounding really serious, though his insides had been really turning upside down.

"The moment I laid my eyes upon you... I knew it was love..."

Meilin listened as he started to play with his charade.

"Every waking moment I thought of nothing else but you. Your eyes, piercing through my soul..."

"Your hair... flowing radiantly like silk...

"And your lips... tempting and kissable drives me to my sanity..."

"And most especially your face... filled with serenity, kindness and beauty..."

He was surprised how it came naturally from his lips without him even stuttering. Probably because what he was saying was true and was coming from his heart.

"My lady I never believed in love until I saw you..."

"I love you so much... would you bestow me the honor of your love?"

He said finally releasing a sigh of relief. He wished that this was real. That he was really proposing to her. But then if this was real he probably would be turned down by her anyway.

After a few seconds of silence they both broke into fits of laughter holding out their stomachs. Their acting looked so real that if anybody saw them doing that would actually believe that it was true that they were really in love with each other.

TBC...

* * *

_Arigato minna – Thank you everyone_

_Genki – lively/cheerful_

So how was it? I hope you liked it...

Btw, I was just wondering how you would like the story to go on... or should I even continue writing it. Would you like it to be long or short? And how many chapters would you like it to have?

Now please do me a favor and click that button below...

Your reviews really inspire me a lot and make me want to make more stories so please review ))


	5. Chapter 4: Of Memories And Acceptance

Hello guys! I'm back...lol

As I said... here's an update for you guys...

Sorry if it took me quite some time to update this thing. Coz for some reason I just don't seem to be in the mood to write anything. And I can't think well enough of the dialogues. So I'm very sorry if it's really lame and boring. I was planning on writing this chapter to clear out some of the confusing and blank parts of the story so I wrote a timeline as well as their ages to help you out.

**Sakura – 16**

**Syaoran – 16**

**Tomoyo – 16**

**Meilin – 16**

**Yukito – 21**

**Touya – 21**

**4th grade to 6th grade** – card capturing days

**6th grade** – sakura started to fall in love with syaoran

**7th grade** – meilin transferred to their school (tomoeda), sakura confessed her feelings to syaoran

**10th grade** – current grade, where the story takes place

Also, I changed Meilin's last name to "**Rae**" instead of "**Ling**" which I used in the previous chapter since I read that this was the name he used in the western version of card captor sakura.

* * *

Once again I would like to thank those who reviewed my fic. You guys really brighten up my day. And perhaps I would continue writing this fic. 

**Melonheart – **hehe sorry I was just kidding with that part... I won't kill sakura...lol. And don't worry I won't make Syaoran's confession cheesy... coz I also didn't like cheesy stories... and besides I'm not even sure if I could write something like that... thanks for constantly reviewing my fic and I hope you'll continue reading this...

**Meow-Blossom – **don't worry Sakura didn't really commit suicide. I was just kidding on that part... sorry if I confused you. Hope you'll like this one as well... thanks for the review!

**Amasaki Reyoko – **Thanks! I was really glad that you like my fic. I'll continue writing and make them better. Though I apologize if you won't like this one. But I'll try my best on the next chapters so please continue reading and writing reviews. Thanks! )

**Sakura Potato – **don't worry I'm not offended by the word "cute" coz I also used them when I'm reviewing other fics. And since you requested... perhaps I'll continue writing more of the story. And thank you for your kind offer. I really appreciate it, and I'd be glad to hear your opinions and suggestions for my story. So here's an update for you. Hope you'll like it. Though it's just a "bridge" chapter. Thanks! P

* * *

And here goes the dreadful formalities...lol 

**Discalimer:** I don't own card captor sakura! Got it? So don't sue me. But Christmas is really getting near so why not give it to me as a present? Lol I'd be glad to accept it! :D

I'm changing the format of my story writing coz I realized that the previous format was kind'a confusing and I hope to lessen it with this new one...

_**Current POV**_

"Dialogues"

_Flashback_

'thoughs'

_**Letter**_

(Author's notes)

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

"My lady..." He said sounding really serious, though his insides had been really turning upside down.

"The moment I laid my eyes upon you... I knew it was love..."

Meilin listened as he started to play with his charade.

"Every waking moment I thought of nothing else but you. Your eyes, piercing through my soul..."

"Your hair... flowing radiantly like silk...

"And your lips... tempting and kissable drives me to my sanity..."

"And most especially your face... filled with serenity, kindness and beauty..."

He was surprised how it came naturally from his lips without him even stuttering. Probably because what he was saying was true and was coming from his heart.

"My lady I never believed in love until I saw you..."

"I love you so much... would you bestow me the honor of your love?"

He said finally releasing a sigh of relief. He wished that this was real. That he was really proposing to her. But then if this was real he probably would be turned down by her anyway.

After a few seconds of silence they both broke into fits of laughter holding out their stomachs. Their acting looked so real that if anybody saw them doing that would actually believe that it was true that they were really in love with each other.

* * *

**Believe Me When I Say I Love You**

_**Chapter 4: Of Memories and Acceptance...

* * *

**_

_**Sakura POV**_

Last night was the worst day of my life. After I heard Syaoran's confession, I just ran and ran. It was stupid, I know. I didn't even wait to hear Meilin's answer. Who knows, she might even had rejected that 'baka'. But still I can't hold my tears.

I ran towards the garden. Good thing nobody's there or it would be really embarrassing. I was crying my eyes out when I felt Tomoyo sat beside. For some reason I felt that the place was mourning with me. It was sad. Cold winds blowing my skin. The darkness shrouding the glimmer in my eyes. All in all it was perfect for my heart. It seems as if everything was in perfect sync. For Meilin and Syaoran it was perfectly romantic, since _they were in-love_. But for me it was perfectly devastating. (Yah, I know she's kind' a dense not to notice that it was all just an act. But believe me, if you were on her place, you would've felt the same)

If it wasn't for Tomoyo's warm hand on my shoulder I wouldn't probably be feeling a little better now.

She was right there beside me as I sat silently weeping my eyes out. It's as if my tears have life of their own. They just keep on falling, never pausing. I leaned on her shoulders as she rubbed her warm hand on my back. At that moment I was really thankful for her. I felt so alone but still I was thankful for the silence. I was still not ready to speak up.

Anyway, we were there sitting for how long, I don't even remember. I was still sobbing, though I felt a lot better now when I heard my phone ringing. Thank god my brother was already there to pick me up. So I wiped my tears and calmed my heart for a couple of minutes hoping that my brother would not notice the redness in my eyes. Though I doubt he wouldn't. He might be a jerk at times, but he's really sensitive whenever he sees me like this. I wouldn't want him showering numerous questions at me. And as I have said earlier, I'm still not ready to speak up about it.

After a few minutes I stood up, Tomoyo eyeing me worriedly. I smiled to reassure her that I'm fine, though I'm really not. Then I turned on my heels and headed for the gate. As I board the passenger's seat Touya gave me that 'what-happened-with-you look'. But I just smiled at him and he gave out a sigh then finally started the engine. I noticed how he was stealing glances at me along the way. With his brows tied together and that popular 'whoever-made-you-cry-is-dead-meat' look on his face.

Finally we arrived home and I went straight to my bedroom. Good thing Kero was already sound asleep. I changed into my pj's and went down on my bed. Today is just another bad day, I thought as I closed my eyes hoping that tomorrow will be a lot better.

I woke up this morning feeling a lot better. I changed into my daily clothes and sat on my desk. We don't have classes today and for the hundredth time I thanked the heavens. I really needed a break especially after what happened last night. Otousan probably left already since it's already 10 in the morning. And Touya has probably gone to his work. So I'm probably alone now. I wondered where Kero has gone to. I stood up and headed out my room and went downstairs. I saw him lying on the couch. As usual drooling as he watches one of those cooking shows. I chuckled as I headed back to my room once again sitting in front of my desk.

Then I remember, I haven't written on my diary yet. And I definitely have a lot to write about. So I opened my drawer and took out my diary. Grabbed the key underneath my bookshelf and put it through the lock. I twisted it and the latch opened. I haven't really written on it since I was in the 7th grade. That time when I confessed to that 'baka' (she's referring to Syaoran P) but he thought I was still joking. And after that I don't know why I never wrote anything else. Maybe because nothing really interesting happened after that. Well except that time when Meilin transferred to our school and the baka was all over her. So was every guy in class. I wonder why I didn't write about that. Maybe because I don't want to remember about that day.

But when did I actually start liking that baka. I remember it during our Clow card capturing days. Boy I missed those days...

It was so fun back then. We were so close that Tomoyo even thought we were secretly in-love. But we were really just good friends. But when did I really start falling for him? I don't know...

I remember that time when we got stuck on an elevator after we went to the bear kingdom...

_Syaoran and Sakura sitting on the elevator floor when suddenly the elevator moved. Floor numbers messing up and suddenly the floor tilted as Sakura went sliding towards the wall. The floor broke behind her and Syaoran stood up as he attempted to grab her hand. But he failed to catch her. He was mourning for her loss and shouted her name. "Sakura!!!!!!!" he yelled with passion and concern in his voice. Sakura then appeared carried by the float card. He looked at her with relief and concern all over his face as he wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace."_

That was the first time he called me by my first name. I was so glad that I called him later and asked if I could call him by his first name as well. And he said yes. I thought then that he probably has feelings for me too... but I guess I was wrong.

He was always there for me, and I was really glad for his company... especially that time. That painful moment at the Seijou high festival. When I confessed my feelings to Yukito...

_Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Yukito were walking together when they saw a sign near the entrance saying "Path of the stars". _

"_Oh this is our class exhibit, want to go inside?" Yukito asked as Nukuru Akizuki greeted them and lead them towards the entrance. Sakura said "yes" and Nakuru shoved them inside together leaving Tomoyo and Syaoran behind. It was marvelous. Miniature stars glimmering brightly as they walked together inside._

"_Amazing!" Sakura exclaimed in pure joy and wonder. _

"_This is really wonderful" she said as they continued to walk towards the main feature of the exhibit. It was a large open space with stars hanging in the dark ceiling and walls forming different constellations. She then remembered about her resolve of finally confessing her feelings._

'_I want him to know my true feelings' she thought as she called his name. _

"_Yukito-san..."she said and he turned towards her._

"_Nani?" he said in a soft voice. _

_Turning a bit red she started... "Yukito-san..." she said as he smiled at her._

"_Yukito-san... watashi... watashi..." she stuttered. _

"_Yukito-san... watashi... watashi... Yukito-san ga suki desu!" (Yukito-san I like you!) She ducked her head as he saw him face her._

"_Sakura-chan wa suki dayo" (Sakura-chan I like you too) he answered._

"_Demo..." he said looking down at her. _

"_I'm not the person you like the most." _

"_Huh?" she answered as Yukito went down and stared at her._

"_Sakura, you really like your father, right" he asked._

"_Hai..." she said in a soft voice while looking on the floor._

"_What about me?" _

"_Suki desu" She answered as she looked up at him._

"_Aren't those two the same feeling?" once again he asked her._

"_That feeling that you really like your father...and the felling that you really like me. Aren't they similar?" he continued as Sakura closed her eyes and thought about it. She thought of her feelings for him and his father._

"_They're similar..." she said after a moment as she opened her eyes._

"_It's because I look a lot like Mr. Fujitaka"_

"_It's not that I'm trying to treat you like a child and not to answer your feelings..." he said._

"_Hai... did you know all along, Yukito-san?" Sakura nodded as she asked him._

"_Hai... and I was very happy that you thought of me like family, Sakura-chan." he replied with appreciation in his eyes._

I never cried in front of him but I was really in pain. But I don't want to cause him any trouble so I just smiled and said goodbye when we left that day.

I was really sad then that all I wanted to do was sit and cry my heart out. Syaoran offered to walk me home and I asked if we could drop by the park. We sat on the swing and there I cried really hard as I told him what happened. He gave me his handkerchief and once again I was glad for his presence. He just stayed with me and said he understood how I was feeling.

"_Today... I told Yukito-san that I like him" Sakura narrated as she looked on the ground._

"_I... I see..." Syaoran replied taking his eyes away from her._

"_But Yukito said... that he wasn't my number one person..."_

"_He asked me whether or not my feelings for him...and the feelings I have for my dad were similar..." she continued, her eyes looking sad._

"_They were...really similar..." she muttered, Syaoran now looking at her._

"_But... there was another kind of 'like' for Yukito-san too..." she turned to him with a smile on her face._

"_Just a little bit, but a different kind of 'like' from that of my dad..." she said once again looking sad._

_Slowly she swayed the swing back and forth as she continued narrating her confession._

"_Yukito-san already has someone he likes the most..."_

"_And that is someone that I really like too..."_

"_And I'm sure that person likes Yukito-san the most too..." She said still slowly swinging._

"_So...I thought Yukito-san's number one doesn't have to be me..."_

"_And that I would be happy if Yukito-san could be together with the one he liked the most. Then I would also be happy as a result..."_

_Syaoran now looking at her intently with great concern._

_She continued narrating still swaying back and forth._

"_Tomoyo had told me before... that the biggest happiness is to see someone you really like stay happy..."_

"_I thought so too... that if Yukito-san is happy... that would make me the happiest..."_

"_But..." she said now with tears forming in her eyes._

"_I'm not really sure why it is... but just a little bit..." now tears streaming down her face._

"_I feel like tears are going to fall..."_

"_But if I cry or make a sad face... I'm sure that Yukito will be troubled..." She said now sobbing really hard._

_Syaoran, unable to hold it off any longer, stood up in front of her._

"_I hate this... why do these tears come out?"_

"_I really understood what Yukito-san wanted to say, I really did..."_

"_I really think that if Yukito-san is happy, everything is okay—"she said as she continued to wipe her tears with her fingers."_

"_Wakatta!" Syaoran cut her off as he handed her his handkerchief._

_She looked up at him, tears still falling from her eyes._

"_I understand, I know about it..." he said as Sakura held his hand and took his handkerchief._

"_Arigato..." She said as she stood up and faced him._

_She stared into his amber eyes and placed her head into his chest._

"_Yukito-san...said that someday I will find someone I like more than anyone else..." she said while sobbing softly._

"_And that person will like me more than anyone else too..."_

_He held her gently, placing his hands on her shoulders and said "It would be nice if you found him..."_

"_It's alright... I'm sure you will find him..." He said in a soft voice as they held onto each other._

That was probably when I started really falling for that baka. Back then he was so sweet and caring. Though he liked teasing me, he always has an air of gentleness and kindness in him.

It was really fun then... until that they that Meilin transferred to our school...

"_Okay class... I'd like to introduce our new transferee... Miss Rae Meilin... please come in." Terada-sensei said extending his hand to signal the new student to step inside the room. _(Okay guys... I'll be changing Meilin's last name to "Rae" coz I thought that it sounded a lot better and it would probably be less confusing that way since "Rae" was her last name on the Western version.)

_Everyone stared wide eyed as a crimson-eyed student with a long silky black hair tied in two buns stepped inside the room._

"_Ooohs and aahhs" were heard as they eyed her from head to toe. (Lol...they're not perverts!)_

"_Miss Rae, please tell us something about your self." The sensei said as he turned around and wrote the new student's name on the board._

"_Hello everyone... I'm Meilin Rae. 13 years old. My family just moved here. We travel a lot since my dad is a businessman. My favorite subjects are Music and PE. Yoroshiku onegai shimasu!"_

And from that day on... everything has changed. The 'baka' seem to have forgotten me. He was so besotted over her that he was probably thinking of her every waking moment. Before he would probably have recognized if I was still joking or if I'm really serious. But now, it's as if he doesn't really care at all. He screams at me when he was on a bad mood but before he probably would have just teased me back when he's annoyed.

Worst of all was he didn't even notice the pain in my voice when he laughed at me during my so called "confession" when we were in 7th grade.

_Sakura and Syaoran walking together on their way home as they left Tomoyo's house. Today was Tomoyo's birthday party and it was already late so Tomoyo asked Syaoran to walk Sakura home. They passed the Penguin Park when Sakura asked if they could sit for a little bit. They sat on the swing. Sakura looking a bit nervous sighed then turned towards Syaoran._

"_Ne... Syaoran-kun..." she said looking a bit red on the face._

"_Huh?" He replied as he swinged back and forth._

"_Ano... we've been friends for quite a long time already..."_

"_And I feel that we're really close..." she said nervously pulling the ribbon in front of her dress. It was a knee-level dress. Pink in color with ruffles on its hem and sleeves and a sailor style collar. It has a big red ribbon on its front with a green oval brooch attached to it._

_Syaoran looked at her with confusion on his face raised his brow as if in question as to what her point was for starting this conversation._

"_Ano... I... I think... I..." she stuttered trying to summon enough courage to bring out his feelings._

"_Hey... quit mumbling and say it already!" He said sounding a bit annoyed._

"_I really like you Syaoran-kun!" She said continuously as her face turned as red as a tomato._

_Syaoran was silent as if assessing what he had just heard._

_Then all of a sudden he laughed. A big and loud laugh as he stood up and clutched his stomach trying to get air from too much laughing._

"_Whahahahaha! Nice one Sakura-chan! You almost got me there!" he said still clutching his stomach._

_Sakura's eyes opened wide, eyes shimmering in disbelief. She just confessed to him and he just stood there like a big jerk laughing so hard as if his life depends on it._

"_Okay you can come out now Daidouji-san!"_

"_That was a nice trick! How long did you two planned this?" he asked now finally calming his breathing after laughing so hard._

_Sakura unable to believe what he said looked down in disbelief and silently walked away._

_Syaoran however didn't seem to notice Sakura leaving as he scans the place thinking that there was probably a hidden camera somewhere in the area. _(I know... he is a big jerk! P)

Dang it! He's such a baka! But then he never really took me seriously. Even after that he acted as if nothing happened. He really thought we were just making fun of him. But it was my fault anyway. I never really stopped teasing him.

I sighed in resolution as I opened my dairy.

I grabbed my pen and stared at it for a couple of seconds before finally starting to write.

_**March 26, 2004**_

_**Dear Diary,**_

**_Last night was the worst day of my life. I just heard Syaoran propose to Meilin but I never really got to hear her reply. I was a coward and all I did was run away and cried my eyes out._**

**_That event though, I feel, made me stronger. I realized something as I woke up this morning. I really should not dwell on my past. From now on I'll be stronger. I won't be a coward and ran away from everything. If Syaoran doesn't like me, then I'll accept it with a smile on my face and face a new day with confidence. I remembered that Yukito-san said that someday I will find the person that will love me the most. And that probably wasn't Syaoran. I promise to myself that I'll definitely find that person no matter what. So from now on... I'll be a different person. Good bye Syaoran-baka, though I thank you for making me stronger. I'm already over you... and you know why? Because at this moment, I just grew up..._**

_**Always,**_

_**Sakura**_

TBC...

* * *

_baka - idiot_

_suki - like_

_yoroshiku onegai shimasu - glad to meet you_

_demo - but_

So how was it? I hope you liked it...

Though it is a bit lame and boring I hope you'll understand. This chapter is just a bridge chapter to enlighten you guys with the real sense of the story. Next chapter will be a bit different as the real story unfolds itself.

Btw, I was just wondering how you would like the story to go on... or should I even continue writing it. Would you like it to be long or short? And how many chapters would you like it to have?

Now please do me a favor and click that button below...

Your reviews really inspire me a lot and make me want to make more stories so please review )

Comments? Suggestions? Violent reactions? Constructive criticisms are all welcome (even flames too... though I hope there'll be none)


	6. Chapter 5: Do I?

Well after days of bumming and laziness and hopeless addiction to reading robert jordan's books I finally decided to update. Lol

Actually I was busy because school has once again started and now I'm starting to work on my thesis. So it probably would take a lot longer before I really could get on with the story. But who knows, I might go crazy and finish it in one sweep chapter...lol I want it to be a bit longer so I'm not ending this yet... well that is if I get more reviews (I hope)

Anyway I hope you'll like this chapter... though a bit short in length.

* * *

And once again I would like to thank those who reviewed. You guys really brighten my day or night... and for that I thank you from the bottom of my heart.

**ngoc1231 – **here's an update, hope you'll read more of my stories, and thanks for your review too.

**ccs-sprinkler**** – **well here's an update, and don't worry, syaoran will be thinking about it, thanks for the review

**pure heart – **I hope this would suffice, thanks for reviewing

**Amasaki Reyoko**** – **I'm glad you liked it, I also tried putting emotions into this chapter, hope you'll like it, thanks for the review

**Sakura Potato – **I'm glad you liked it so I promise I'll continue writing this story, and once again thank you for your lovely review

* * *

**And here goes the lousy formalities...**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own card captor sakura! Got it? So don't sue me. But Christmas is really getting near so why not give it to me as a present? Lol I'd be glad to accept it! :D

_**Current POV**_

"Dialogues"

_Flashback_

'thoughs'

_**Letter**_

(Author's notes)

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

I sighed in resolution as I opened my dairy.

I grabbed my pen and stared at it for a couple of seconds before finally starting to write.

_**March 26, 2004**_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Last night was the worst day of my life. I just heard Syaoran propose to Meilin but I never really got to hear her reply. I was a coward and all I did was run away and cried my eyes out.**_

_**That event though, I feel, made me stronger. I realized something as I woke up this morning. I really should not dwell on my past. From now on I'll be stronger. I won't be a coward and ran away from everything. If Syaoran doesn't like me, then I'll accept it with a smile on my face and face a new day with confidence. I remembered that Yukito-san said that someday I will find the person that will love me the most. And that probably wasn't Syaoran. I promise to myself that I'll definitely find that person no matter what. So from now on... I'll be a different person. Good bye Syaoran-baka, though I thank you for making me stronger. I'm already over you... and you know why? Because at this moment, I just grew up...**_

_**Always,**_

_**Sakura**_

**

* * *

**

Believe Me When I Say I Love You

**_Chapter 5: Do I?

* * *

_**

_**Syaoran POV**_

Things have been running smoothly lately. And for some reason something keeps on bothering me though I have no idea what. Neither there is always this feeling crawling behind my back as if something had gone amiss, something that I should have known but haven't nor have any idea about it. So shrugging it off, I waved my head dismissing any stray worries of things that should not be given any thought. Weeks had gone pretty past for me. And without much trouble things have gone my way as I hoped it would be.

I was lying down my bed when I heard my phone beep signaling a message. I rolled flat on my stomach grabbing it as I sat near the edge of my bed now with a wrinkled light green sheet due to my constant rolling and flinging. Grabbing my phone hurriedly with anticipation as I clicked the button with the raised handset icon in it, it revealed a message from Meilin. I scanned her message; my eyes shining with delight and hope as to what she might want to say. Her message was short and simple and very direct - **_'I was quite worried with you yesterday. You seem a bit dull and quiet. I hope you're okay'_** I read. Then my heart sang as I saw her last three words- '**_Wo ai ni' _**it said. Then my heart fluttered with butterflies going wild inside my stomach. Yes, she said she loved me.

Pressing the 'reply' button I started pressing the keypads slowly typing out the words **_"I'm okay, don't worry"_ **as I remembered the things that took place during those previous days. You'll never believe what happened. Even I was shocked when she said that when I proposed to her just a couple of days ago, probably a week after her birthday. I don't know what made me propose but before I knew it, she just said "Yes, I'd love to go out with you" and that's it. We're now an official couple and everybody in class knew about it. I can clearly remember how glad I was during those past days. Everything was perfect. We chatted more often than ever. And whenever our eyes met during class she would smile at me. She greets me every morning and waves at me during dismissal before their black Limo picks her up. And most especially during lunch where we would sit together after a meal and chat quietly around Maki's cafeteria. In those few days we seemed to have gone really close. And I feel more and more at ease with her and I can tell that she was too.

And then came Saturday when our History teacher – Higashiyama-sensei, a grouchy guy in his middle years, gave us a history research to be done in pairs.

_I was lost in my thoughts as I stared in her back hoping that she would ask me to be her partner, and to my surprise she turned to look at me. Her mouth forming out words as if to ask me if we could be partners. I was in utter shock so all I deed was nod at her. And after she smiled and finally turned her head staring back to our sensei, I gave out a smile followed by a small chuckle as my mind finally start processing once again taking all of the events that just took place._

_The next morning we decided to meet at the Penguin Park at exactly 10 in the morning. We went to the library together and found seats nearest to the bookshelves somewhere along the west flank of the library. We even saw Sakura and Tomoyo as well as Eriol and Yamazaki sitting together on a lone table somewhere near the corner of the librarian's desk also doing their research. We finished ahead of them and bid them good byes. And since it was still early and we haven't eaten lunch yet, we decided to grab a meal and perhaps do something together. _

_We walked towards the commercial districts with small talks accompanied by light chuckles not minding the busy street as well as the heat in the sun. For me this was probably the best day of my life, with her so close to me and smiling all the time as we go out on a stroll or should I say a "mini date". But what was even better was when she suddenly grabbed my arm and gave out a loud laugh when she saw the startled look on my face. I was too absorbed in admiring her, smiling once in a while to notice how close we had been, and when she grabbed my arm my control just slipped off me and my face went as red as a ripe tomato. Which I'm sure she noticed when she suddenly gave out an even louder chuckle._

_And after a few more idle chats as we walk arm in arm along the crowded street of the _

_Commercial district, finally we found an Italian restaurant. We decided to step in and give it a try. We were quite surprised to found only a handful of people dining there though we assumed that the food was probably good and besides it was already way past lunch time. She ordered a plate of carbonara with white meat sauce accompanied by a glass of bottomless iced tea, while I on the other hand ordered a plate of baked lasagna and a glass of lemonade. We had a great time together. We chat mostly about school and family and found ourselves laughing and smiling in no time. And soon we realized that it was getting a bit late and that it was time to go home._

_We walked home together, once again arms locked with one another. Though for some reason she seemed a bit silent until we passed near the Penguin Park. Sensing that this was probably a good timing, I asked her if we could sit for a bit. And she agreed so we sat over the swings. For a few moments we just stayed like that. With her leaning at me while I stood behind her lightly pushing the swing._

_Mustering my courage, I broke the silence. In a dead serious tone I called her name. She turned her head and looked at me. I cleared my throat and looked at her eye to eye. Sensing my mood she stood up and faced me, one again her eyes leveled with mine. Releasing a sigh I looked into her eyes and said, "Meilin, I think I'm in-love with you, would you go out with me?" _(I hope that's not cheesy) _I was surprised at how calm I sounded though my heart was beating twice, no thrice as fast before that and my hands shook with nervousness. And butterflies seem to have gone wild, fluttering viciously inside my stomach._

_She eyed me for a brief moment as if thinking what to say and surprise visible in her scarlet eyes. It seems to be shining more, though I wish it was because of delight from my confession. And then as if in a slow motion a smile spread across her divine face. Her thin pink lips curving upward and her eyes shimmering now with visible happiness. And in a low yet tender voice she said "Yes, I'd love to go out with you."_

_And that was it. The next day I found myself in front of the school gate waiting for her arrival. And when she arrived, once again in her divine and serene beauty, she smiled at me, and I smiled at her too as I offered her my hand and she took it with gracious acceptance. We walked inside the building hand in hand and earning a few looks and sidelong glances from people we know. And at the end of the day everybody heard the news and was congratulating us and telling us how we looked great together. I was beaming with confidence, with her seating beside me in the garden. Meilin, the girl of my dreams, yes a dream, until yesterday when everything changed with her simple sweet little "Yes"._

_And then somebody I haven't seen nor talked to for several days approached us. Why? I have no idea and it doesn't really bother me. I even thought it was pleasant once in a while to have peace and not having a "Sakura Kinomoto" joking and making fun of you. She stood in front of us. And then gently took our hands. Holding it together she congratulated us then smiled. Then quickly as she was there, she turned on her heels and left._

Actually I was surprised at her. Knowing Sakura, I was expecting her to go berserk with accusing fingers pointing at me or throwing words at me for not telling her about it, or maybe even making fun at me for taking too long to tell Meilin. But to my disbelief she just said a curt "Congratulations" and then smiled, that sweet smile of her, then quickly turned on her heels without even another word or waiting for our replies.

I know that I shouldn't really worry about Sakura. But for some unknown reason, I can't help thinking about her. Whenever I think about these events, I always end up wondering what's wrong with Sakura. Ever since Meilin's birthday party she just suddenly seemed aloof and distant from me. May be she has a huge problem, but I'm sure she knew that I was her friend and would gladly help her. And every morning whenever she would arrive, luckily a hair away from being late, whenever I expect to hear neither a sarcastic nor a lousy joke from her, she'll just smile and greet me a curt "Ohayou Syaoran-kun" then place down her bags on the floor and sit not even sparing as much as a small glance behind. Not to mention during math classes, normally whenever we have a seat work, she would come scurrying at me and begging me to help her, even pleading and promising not to make fun of me for an entire week, and with Sakura being Sakura, that never really happened. But now, she'll just stand and walk towards Eriol and ask for his help. And that annoying Eriol would always give me a "mocking" smile whenever he sees me staring at them. Also on Wednesdays, when we're assigned to do the cleaning together, she no longer sprays chalk powders on my hair. She just did her chores earnestly and gives me a nod or a smile whenever our eyes met.

Several times I tried asking her but all she said was "Huh? Nothing is wrong with me..." or "oh sure I'm fine, no problem" or just a simple "I'm ok". And beyond that she would tell no more. Though I am 100 percent sure she has a problem. But of course I can't press her further for answers. Perhaps her problem was too deep that it was beyond the boundaries of friendship or that it was just as simple as that she no longer thinks of me as her good friend, though I doubt that's the case or hopes that's not the case.

What bothered me even more was why I can't seem to shrug of her image. Her image when she walked away from me after she congratulated me and Meilin. I don't know if I just imagined it, but that time her demeanor seemed to be lonely, though she was smiling. And her emerald eyes that are usually filled with the joy of life, though she never said it, now portray a reflection of deep loneliness and perhaps bitter pain. And in addition, her smile, some might not notice, was now different. Before it was of pure gentleness, but now it always seemed to be accompanied by resignation and submission. But resignation and submission? For what? I have no idea.

Finally dismissing the thought, I decided to sleep. It was already late and it was probably about time I sleep. I need an early start tomorrow since I'm supposed to be on cleaning duty tomorrow with Sakura. Then I remembered my message for Meilin. Scanning the words I've typed already, **_"I love you too" _**I added, then pressed the 'send' button. I sighed and turned on my sides with words echoing through my mind. "Do I?" the voice said in a mocking tone. It kept on echoing again and again as I drifted into a deep slumber surprisingly seeing an image of bright and lovely emerald eyes instead of a pair of piercing scarlet eyes. Followed by low resonating words saying "Do you really love her?" flashing and resonating together with those emerald eyes.

TBC...

* * *

_Ohayou – good morning_

Sorry if that was a bit short... I promise I'll do better next time.

Hope you guys liked it... so please to me a favor and help me with your reviews.

All your comments and suggestions are welcome and even flames though I hope there'll be none... though if you really didn't like it I would be glad to accept your flames and tell me why or perhaps even help me improve my story...

Anyways, ja minna...

And once again... please review... mwah!


End file.
